


Classroom Folly

by Naiesu



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Male Sheik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naiesu/pseuds/Naiesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link's eyes widened when he caught a few synonyms to 'swollen, leaking cock' among a plethora of words to describe moaning, and he covered his mouth to halt the gush of air that threatened to spill over his lips in a snort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classroom Folly

**Author's Note:**

> otp prompt: one catches the other reading smut in class

History had never interested Link very much, and it wasn't helping that he had gotten in bed at 5 this morning and the lights in the classroom were dimmed. Sleep deprivation was catching up to him fast, and in a last ditch effort to stay awake, he took to observing his classmates.

At least half of them had their heads down, though a few were paying close attention to the professor. One was shooting spitballs, another was drawing, somebody had sunken down into their seat and was outright texting...

But nobody was interesting him. Maybe if he could see what the person was drawing.

The guy in front of him—Sheik, was it?—was on his phone as well. Mr. Goody Two Shoes, never get in trouble, straight-A student Sheik. So good at History that he could goof around on his phone.

Sheik reached out, and took a swig of something sitting on the edge of his desk—it smelled like coffee—but no attention was given to the lecture.

Link sat forward in his seat, eager to see what Sheik was doing. His fingers weren't moving, so he was either reading something, or watching something. Unless he was looking at art, which was just as plausible. He looked the hipster type.

If Link squinted, he could _just_ make out the words...

'—kiss and lick over his thighs made him groan. It was always like this. Always teasing between the two of them, and while he despised the wait, the prickling oversensitivity of arousal made it even more worthwhile when those lithe fingers wrapped around his—"

Link's eyes widened when he caught a few synonyms to 'swollen, leaking cock' among a plethora of words to describe moaning, and he covered his mouth to halt the gush of air that threatened to spill over his lips in a snort. How was Sheik _reading_ this? In the middle of class? With a _straight face_?

Sheik turned to him, one eyebrow poised in question. "Are you OK?"

It was so hard to look him in the eye. A stifled giggle escaped between Link's fingers. "Y-yeah..."

Sheik narrowed his eyes, searching Link's face. "You're an awful liar."

Link gave a halfhearted shrug, eyes darting to Sheik's phone unconsciously when it moved into his line of sight. A blush crept up Sheik's neck when he realized why Link was laughing, and he turned his phone over on his desk.

Anger had started to curl his lips and pull his eyebrows together, and Link held his hands up just in time to stop the scolding he was surely about to receive. "I won't tell anybody!" He whispered.

The tension in Sheik's shoulders dissipated. "I'm more upset that you had the nerve to read over my shoulder."

Another shrug. "I was bored."

Sheik gave him an incredulous look. "You were bored."

Link stared for a good half beat, noting the sharp line of Sheik’s jaw, his thin Cupid’s bow lips, the ochre skin. Now that Link had gotten a good look at him when he wasn't frowning or half buried in his sweater, he realized that _wow he was hot_. "Yeah."

"That is a _horrible_ reason."

Link leaned closer, smiling. "How were you reading that with such a straight face?"

The flush was back on Sheik's face. "That doesn't—!"

"Boys."

They both sat up straight, and Sheik whipped around.

"If you're going to disrupt my lesson, would you at least like to tell us what you were talking about?"

Sheik sunk into his chair, red all the way to the tips of his ears.

"Of course, Professor." Link smiled, eyes catching Sheik's for a moment when he turned around to glare. "I was just telling Sheik how absolutely _ravishing_ you look today." When he saw Sheik relax, his grinned with his teeth. "I mean those robes, Sahasrala? I've never seen another man pull those off!"

The professor sighed when everyone started to laugh, and scrubbed at his face with his hands. "Just keep it down, you two."

Once the class settled, Link leaned onto his elbows, finally content.

"Thanks," Sheik murmured, head turned only slightly, "Even though it was your fault to start with."

"It's no problem." Link knew he was pushing his boundaries when he leaned close to Sheik and saw him shift away. "Say—"

"Please, don't say anything stupid."

"—do you want to go on a date later?"

Sheik pushed the heels of his palms into his eyes. "That was _stupid_."

"Yeah, well, I never said I was smart."

"I sit in front of you. I know you're not."

Link scoffed, but couldn't stop smiling. "Harsh. But that didn't answer my question."

"This is the first time we've spoken, and you're already asking?"

"We could get to know more about each other."

"That didn't answer my question," Sheik mocked.

“Well,” Link scratched his cheek abashedly, "You're pretty cute."

Sheik’s head thudded on the desk.

“ _Boys_.”


End file.
